


She's got stars in her eyes

by webofdreams89



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Pining, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: Carol is pining.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	She's got stars in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for the Femslash Kink Exchange for [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_secrets). Enjoy!

Carol didn’t know where things were going between her and Natasha but, with Nat slinging a thigh on either side of Carol’s face, it didn’t really matter, not at the moment. Not when Natasha’s cunt was slick and wet on Carol’s face.

The bottom half of Carol’s face was coated in seconds and she hoarsely groaned as Natasha buried her hands in her hair, grabbed it hard, and rode her face for all that she was worth.

It was all Carol could do to wrap an arm around each of Natasha’s strong thighs and hold on, feeling the flex of Nat’s muscles with each thrust. Her tongue flicked over Natasha’s clit, lapping at it and making her throw her head back and release the sexist moan Carol had ever heard.

Letting go of one of Nat’s thighs, Carol slowly ran a hand up her taut stomach and over her ribs until she reached her breast. Cupping it, Carol massaged it in her hand and then lightly scraped her nails over the nipple. Natasha hummed in response, grinding down. Carol pinched her nipple, making Natasha breathily pant.

A deft suck of Natasha’s clit was enough to make her come. Her hips stuttered over Carol’s face and she panted as she came down for her orgasm.

Before Carol could say anything, Natasha quickly turned around and pressed her pussy back down on Carol’s face. She reached forward, grabbed ahold of Carol’s knees, and wrenched her thighs apart. Natasha dragged her fingers through Carol’s wetness and found her clit. The first touch made Carol buck her hips hard enough to jostle Nat’s body.

Carol heard Natasha chuckle and felt Nat pin her hips down with one hand. It would be so easy for Carol to break free from Natasha’s grasp but she liked it, liked the feeling of Nat holding her in place.

Carol licked her way through Natasha’s wet slit, thrusting her tongue inside her several times and then moving on to her clit. With Natasha’s fingertips insistently fingering her, it was hard for Carol to concentrate and she faltered several times. Natasha didn’t seem to mind, focusing on Carol’s pleasure even as she rode her face.

The moans Carol released were muffled by Natasha’s body. “Fuck, that’s so hot,” Natasha murmured, continuing to rub Carol’s clit through the orgasm. She used her other hand to slide three fingers deep inside her, harshly fucking her. Carol’s pussy contracted around Nat’s fingers, riding them until her orgasm subsided.

She felt the haze leave her brain and doubled her efforts to make Natasha come again. Grabbing her hips, Carol grinded them over her face. Natasha quickly got the picture and reached down to grab Carol’s tits, squeezing them as she snapped her hips back and forth.

It didn’t take long until Nat came again, shouting and then going limp. With effort, she rolled off Carol’s face and laid down beside her. She turned her head to look at Carol and grinned, clearly pleased.

They panted together for a few moments, allowing their bodies to relax. All Carol wanted to do was lay her head on Natasha’s chest and listen to her heart beat.

Her fantasy broke apart as Nat slid from the bed and got dressed, leaving Carol tangled up in a frustrating mix of ecstasy and heartbreak.

_ Stay _ , she wanted to say. She already felt cold in a way that had nothing to do with the room’s temperature.

Throwing one last seductive smile over her shoulder, Natasha said, “Later, Danvers,” and closed the door behind her.

*

Their  _ arrangement _ had been going on long enough that Carol could hardly remember how or why it began. Sure, she knew it started after a particularly rough undercover mission, something stealthy and wholly out of Carol’s comfort zone. She was a powerhouse, all brute strength and force; she wasn’t made for the delicacy and patience required for undercover work like Nat was. But everyone else was already away on missions and Natasha needed a partner.

Carol’s lack of finesse nearly cost them the mission. At one point, Nat grabbed her by the arm, her fingers gripping hard and biting, and said, “You can’t punch your way out of everything, Danvers.” Her eyes had flashed dark and intense and it was enough for Carol to regain her composure and complete the mission.

For some reason, when they got back to the tower, Natasha followed Carol back to her room. After stating, “You did good today,” and giving Carol a hungry look, Natasha was suddenly there, right in front of her, her body so close Carol could feel the heat roll off of her. 

Carol didn’t know who moved first, but they came together, ending up tangled around and inside one another, tongues and fingers working until they each came several times.

Over the years, Carol had had sex with a lot of women but that night with Natasha was, quite frankly, the hottest sex of Carol’s life.

After that, it just kept happening. Their rendezvous were often sporadic due to missions and Carol’s occasional need to go off planet. Somehow, they always ended back in bed together, fucking until even Carol’s super-powered body was drained of energy.

The thing was that it was never verbally confirmed as a friends-with-benefits situation, though that’s what it boiled down to. Around the other Avengers, it was like nothing existed between them beyond friendship. They never left together and they never shared any heated, lingering looks like she saw between the others who’d coupled up. 

It was an unspoken secret and it gnawed at Carol as she laid awake at night, especially once she realized she'd fallen in love with Natasha.

Based on the looks Clint sometimes gave her, Carol wondered if he knew about them. Given the fact that he was Nat’s best friend, it seemed likely. He never said anything, just sometimes gave her a small, sympathetic smile. It was like he saw the way Carol’s feelings for Natasha had changed, grown into something deep and painful. 

The more they slept together, the more Carol wanted. She wanted to wake up with Natasha and to cook breakfast together after a late night of loving, fulfilling sex. She wanted to be the one to patch Nat up post-mission. She wanted to be her girlfriend.

Weirdly, it was Steve of all people who finally brought up Carol’s feelings for Natasha despite doing everything she could to conceal them. Steve was a brilliant strategist, something that required excellent observation skills so she couldn’t really be too surprised he’d noticed.

Ever since he’d rekindled whatever it was between Steve and Barnes, he’d made it his personal mission to ensure all of his friends were happy too. Carol would have found it annoying if Steve hadn’t become one of her best friends since she joined the Avengers.

“You’ve been pining over her for two years,” he said, that too-earnest expression plastered across his face. “You owe it to yourself to get it out in the open, off your chest. You deserve love, Carol.”

With a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder, he left Carol to her thoughts. She watched him rejoin Barnes and saw the small, intimate smile they shared. 

Her heart clenched; she wanted that too, wanted Natasha to look at her that way, wanted it desperately.

*

With Natasha bent over the edge of the bed before her, Carol circled the head of the strap-on around Nat’s entrance, teasing her and making her shake in anticipation.

“Mm,” Nat hummed as she pressed the tip between Natasha’s labia. Carol pushed forward, filling Natasha’s cut full with a single thrust. 

“Oh fuck!” she screamed, gripping the bedding for purchase.

Normally Carol started slow, picking up speed and pressure as she went. Today she started rough and just got rougher, working out frustrations about the woman before her. And Nat just took it, took everything Carol had to give her, moaning and telling her she wanted more. 

Carol fucked her until Natasha’s legs wobbled and she could no longer hold herself up. Pulling out and grabbing Nat around the waist, Carol tossed her on the bed and quickly undid the strap-on belt. She stepped out of it and launched herself at Natasha, burying her face between Natasha’s sweet thighs.

Reaching down between her own legs, Carol fingered herself as she sucked on Nat’s clit, her own orgasm triggered when Natasha’s thighs clamped around Carol’s head and she came. Carol felt all her energy leave her body and she slumped down next to her. 

They came down from their mutual orgasm-high and Natasha swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood to get dressed and leave. It’s what she did every time. 

Something shuddered inside Carol, all her earlier frustration draining from her body. This time, this time Carol had to do something. She couldn’t stand the thought of Natasha leaving her behind again.

Before she could stop herself, Carol blurted out, “Natasha, I’m in love with you.”

Natasha paused, her body as still as stone. Carol wished she could see her face.

In a quiet voice, Carol said, “Stay.” 

She knew she sounded vulnerable, maybe even weak, but maybe that’s what it would take for Nat to realize just how much Carol cared about her. “Please stay.”

Natasha glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes were narrowed but she didn’t look angry or upset. Rather, she seemed to be assessing, searching Carol’s face for something.

Whatever it was, Natasha seemed to find it because she gave Carol a small smile and turned around. Carol opened up her arms and held her breath. An agonizing moment passed and then Nat was there, holding Carol too. 

Placing a hand on either side of Carol’s face, Natasha kissed her. It was a lingering kiss. A promise.

Maybe, just maybe, they were going to be okay. They’d figure it out.

  
  
  
  



End file.
